thomaspedia_archives_of_sodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Victor
Victor is a Cuban narrow gauge tank engine who works at the Sodor Steamworks, delivering parts around the workshop, supervising activities around the yard and carrying out weekly inspections on the Skarloey Railway. Biography ''Television Series'' Prior to his arrival on Sodor, Victor used to work in the sugar plantations in Cuba, and could only speak Spanish. He was transferred to Sodor by boat, and travelled to the island alongside Luke, an Irish narrow gauge engine. However, during the journey, the chains securing Victor to the ship broke, and when the ship reached Brendam Docks, Victor tried to warn the workmen about this, but nobody on the ship understood him. Luke was unloaded from the ship first, but the crane bumped him into Victor, causing him to roll off the deck and into the sea. Fortunately, Victor landed on a jetty, but due to the bad weather, he had to wait for weeks until he was salvaged. After being removed from the sea, Victor was sent to the Steamworks, where he decided to learn English. His first word was "red", which was the colour he chose to be repainted in for his new life on Sodor. (TVS; Blue Mountain Mystery) He began working at the Steamworks, delivering or finding parts for other engines and looking after any major repairs, and began working alongside Kevin, a clumsy crane. Victor helped Thomas restore Hiro, allowing him and the other engines to take parts from the Steamworks to use to secretly repair him. After the Fat Controller found out about this, he sent Hiro to the Steamworks to be repaired, and Victor was put in charge of overseeing his overhaul. (TVS; Hero of the Rails) Though Victor was used to repairing so many engines, he found that such work all at once was too much for him to handle, especially when he was put in charge of overseeing Thomas, Edward, Gordon, Percy, Emily, 'Arry and Bert's repairs. However, Victor managed to rearrange his workload, allowing him to repair all the engines much easier than before. (TVS; Victor says Yes) During one of Victor's weekly inspections on the Skarloey Railway, Peter Sam did not want to bother him and tried to repair Sir Handel, Skarloey and Duncan all by himself, but ran out of coal as he was rushing to assist the latter. Victor brought a coal truck to Peter Sam, and told him not to worry about bothering him, as fixing engines is his specialty. Together, they fixed the three broken-down engines and finished the weekly inspection. (TVS; Don't Bother Victor) Up until recently, Luke had blamed himself for causing Victor's accident, believing that he had been scrapped after being deemed beyond repair. In order to uncover the truth, Thomas asked Victor about the yellow engine, which Victor confirmed was him. Later, Paxton brought Victor to the Blue Mountain Quarry, where he reassured Luke that he had not been scrapped and that he was not to blame for the accident. (TVS; Blue Mountain Mystery) When Gordon was to be streamlined for the Great Railway Show, the Fat Controller put Victor in charge of supervising the streamlining process. As Victor was working in the Steamworks, Thomas arrived and asked Victor to repaint him. Victor was hesitant at first, but when Thomas ordered him to do so, he reluctantly allowed him to be repainted, but the painting process was ruined by Thomas. After Gordon had finished being streamlined, Victor tried to keep him in the Steamworks so that the workmen could perform their final safety checks, but Gordon refused to stay any longer and left the Steamworks. After Gordon left, Victor discovered that Gordon's safety valve had not been fitted, so he sent Thomas to the Mainland to give it to him before his boiler blew up. However, Thomas was too late, and Gordon's boiler blew up and he broke down. (TVS; The Great Race) Technical Details Basis Livery Back when he used to work in the sugar plantations in Cuba, Victor was painted yellow with green lining. His bufferbeam was painted maroon, his tanks were painted green with two yellow stars on them, and he had a logo of the sun along with his number, 1173, painted on the sides of his cab. After he was left in the sea for a long period of time, Victor was covered in moss and seaweed. After being brought to the Steamworks, Victor's first word in English was "red", which was the colour he chose to be painted in. He is currently painted bright red with yellow lining, with the front half of the saddle tank above his smokebox painted black. His bufferbeam is painted yellow with black hazard stripes, his buffer housing and coupling hook plates are maroon, and his wheels are yellow. He carries the logo of the Sodor Steamworks on the sides of his cab. VictorYellow.png|Victor in his yellow livery VictorYellowSeaSoaked.png|Victor after being left in the sea VictorRed.png|Victor in his red livery Category:Television series-exclusive characters Category:Narrow gauge engines Category:North Western Railway Category:Steam engines Category:Tank engines Category:0-4-0